Jikochuu
The Jikochuus (ジコチュー) are the main monsters of Doki Doki Pretty Cure!. This race consists of about 56 monsters. They are created by capturing the hearts of people that have thought of doing something selfish. The Selfish Trio can turn a person's heart black with selfishness if the person thinks even just one selfish or evil thought, while Regina can turn anyone into a Jikochu even without any selfish thoughts. They can be defeated with the basic purification attacks of the Pretty Cures. They are similar to the Desertrians from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and can speak like them. Unlike the monsters of the previous season, they are not made with an object. When the heart is captured, it grows bat wings. The villain then allows the black heart to expand three times before it explodes and the Jikochuu appears. When the heart is taken from the victim, there is a black hole shaped like a heart in his/her chest. In episode 27 it was shown that Selfish Deputies (in this case Leva and Gula) can combine their powers and summon a combination Jikochuu which has two times the size and five times the power of a normal Jikochuu. It is not known yet whether the Selfish Trio can also use this technique or not. In episode 32, after Bel gave Ira and Marmo a Blood Rings from the deputies Janergy, this make the Jikochuu more powerful. The Jikochuu now has red eyes and two black heart from their body. They were all voiced by Iwasaki Masami. Appearance All Jikochuus have same adornments. They have yellow eyes with a black iris, a black heart with grey outlines and dark bat wings, and sometimes they have batwings somewhere on their body. Jikochuus are the kind of monster that is born from selfish thoughts. (Example: Cut-in-line in Japanese is"横入り" which is crab.) The color of the Jikochuu's body depends on who made them. Ira usually has blue and black colored Jikochuus, while Marmo has bronze and brown. When they are defeated, they turn black, their eyes turn to hearts and they say love three times, then they disappear and the heart flies back to its original owner, and the black heart in his/her chest disappears. Abilities All Jikochuus have their own abilities and powers depending on what it is. Members Jikochuu 1.png|Gorilla Jikochuu 2.png|Squid Jikochuu 3.png|Vulture Jikochuu 4.png|Blue Crab Jikochuu 5.png|Red Crab Jikochuu 6.png|Traffic Lights Jikochuu 7.png|Goat/Mailbox Jikochuu 8.jpg|MP3 Player Jikochuu 9.png|Boom Box Jikochuu 10.jpg|Star Jikochuu 11.png|Pig Jikochuu 12.PNG|Frogs Jikochuu 13.png|Sheep Jikochuu 14.png|Soccer ball Jikochuu 15.png|Baseball Jikochuu 16.2.PNG|Heart Jikochuu 17.2.PNG|Cellphone Jikochuu 18.2.PNG|Elephant Jikochuu 19.PNG|Rose Jikochuu 20.2.PNG|Karuta Card Jikochuu 21.png|Mirror Jikochuu 22.PNG|Drink can Jikochuu 23.PNG|Hammer with sculpture Jikochuu 24.jpg|Train Jikochuu 25.2.png|Soccer Goal Jikochuu 26.2.png|Football Jikochuu 27.2.png|Bowling Pins Jikochuu 28.PNG|Dodgeballs Jikochuu 29.png|Wallet Jikochuu 30.2.png|Snowman Jikochuu 31.png|Spider Jikochuu 32.3.jpg|Autograph book & marker Jikochuu 33.2.jpg|Microphone Jikochuu 34.2.jpg|Airplane Jikochuu 35.jpg|Toothpick set Jikochuu 36.PNG|Bicycle Jikochuu 37.jpg|Barbecue Grill Jikochuu 38.jpg|Festival prizes and Daiko drum Jikochuu 39.jpg|Volleyball machine Jikochuu 40.jpg Jikochuu 41.png|Cup Jikochuu 42.png|Helicopter Jikochuu 43.PNG|Motorcycle Jikochuu 44.PNG|Rotten Tooth Jikochuu 45.PNG|Swan Jikochuu 46.png|Gingerbread House Jikochuu 47.jpg Jikochuu 48 Ai.png|Ai Jikochuu 49.jpg|Recycle Bin Jikochuu 50.jpg|Octopus Jikochuu 51.PNG|CD Jikochuu 52.PNG|Tree/Plane Jikochuu_53.png|Ant Jikochuu 54.PNG|Christmas Tree Jikochuu_43_1.jpg|Shoe Jikochuu_43_2.png|Eraser Trivia *The name of Jikochuu comes from "Egocentrism" in Japanese (Jikochuushin). *The Jikochu's origins as manifestations of corrupted hearts reflect the Emblem-type Heartless of the Kingdom Hearts series. *Like the Desertrians, they are created from peoples' hearts and speak the person's thought. *The Jikochuus seem to do not have a generally voice. Though, they are voiced by the same person, their voices sound differently per individual. *Just like Desertrian with a dark bracelet and Hyper Akanbe. The villain can transform into a monster to fight the Cures. If damage is taken, it will cause pain and anger and absorb its life to the users. Image Song Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation